Butterfly kisses
by Latalia
Summary: My first song fic ever! It's about Trowa's veiw on his growing daughter, his prized posession. Very nice I think, please R+R!


butterfly kisses There's two things I know for sure.   
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl. 

Trowa leans carefully over the hospital bed's railing, his eyes locked on the sight in the bed. Brandi stares up at him, her blonde hair strands plastered to her fore head and eyelashes with sweat. In her crossed arms was a tiny infant, only moments old and still with a slight red coloring to it's smooth skin. It's eyes were clamped shut and it's tiny fists were flailing around wildly, Trowa lips forced themselfs into a gently curved smile. > 

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,   
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes. 

Trowa watches again, a faithful spectator to his daughter. The five year old's hair, a shade lighter than his own, is swung up into two free ranging ponytails on each side of her smiling face. She's presently running around their lush green back yard after a red headed girl with pigtails, a boy with untamable dark brown hair chases after the girls wielding a super soaker and drenching them with devilish cackling as they escape. > 

And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...   
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. 

Trowa is sitting upright in a wicker backed rocking chair, delicately formed wire rimmed glasses hanging down on his pointed nose as he reads a lap top's screen before him. Suddenly the lap top is snatched from his lap and replaced with his giggling and smiling daughter. Who stares up at him adoringly, he smiles back...the action coming easier now. > 

"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."   
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."   
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.   
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. 

Trowa stands in a pitch black doorway, staring at the sleeping form in the bed before him. A hand delicately lands on his shoulder and he looks over his shoulder. Brandi stands there smiling back at him with a grin that threatened to split her face in two. His hand sweeps behind her, wraps around her bulging waist and pulls her to his side to watch their daughter. Brandi sighs happily, and the action grabs Trowa's attention as her once again child full stomach heaves. > 

Sweet sixteen today.   
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.   
One part woman, the other part girl.   
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.   
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember... 

Latalia smiles sweetly as she stands next to a sleek black motorcycle, leaning into it seductively as she talks to the rider. The rider is also a familiar boy, nearly an exact replica of Heero Yuy. Though with naturally curly dark locks an slightly darker skinned. Lee Yuy and Trowa's over protected daughter were officially an item now.   
Much to Trowa's muted distaste as all father's possess. > 

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. 

A tear is even in Trowa's eye as he looks down at his daughter under her delicate veil and gorgeous flowing wedding dress, her white laced gloved hand in the crook of his tuxedo covered arm. Tears strain down her own lightly tanned cheeks as she stares up at him, maneuvering her hand to grasp his larger one and give it a quick squeeze as she sobs. >   
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,   
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."   
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.   
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. 

Trowa looks from his daughter to the man waiting for her down the isle, the same reckless boy who raced her around on a motorcycle years ago. And who was now standing proudly at the end of the isle, neat and prim on his wedding day in a black tux that matched Trowa's. And the two best men that stood at Lee's left side, Kiro and Liam. 

All the precise time.   
Like the wind, the years go by.   
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly. 

She'll change her name today.   
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.   
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.   
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,   
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."   
Then she leaned over... and gave me... 

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.   
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."   
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry." 

Latalia reaches up and with her thumb gently strokes away a moist crystal that has dripped it's way down Trowa's cheek.   
Smiling at him and making him forget...the war, the lives lost by his own hand, > 

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.   
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.   
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.   
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.   
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... 

Author's rants~ Oh. My. Go~od! I cried so hard after reading this, I don't even know why. It's not my best, just...beautiful! First song fic ever r+r please, I need to know if I shall attempt any more of these.   
I think Trowa deserves something like this, he see's a lot of people he's cared about like Midi and Quatre in his daughter. *sniffle* I have to go...I got something in my eye. *sobs pathetically*   



End file.
